Jewel of the Sea
by a soul of thunder
Summary: Poseidon stared at the nymph before him, never had he before seen such beauty in a creature not even in Aphrodite. "Who are you?" he asked and the nymph smiled before replying. "Amphitrite." My version of PoseidonxAmphitrite. Rated M for mature scenes.
1. Arrival at Naxos Part 1

_**Welcome to Jewel of the Sea!**_

I decided since not many others have that I will write out the little known story of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Now I will not pretend to know much about ancient greek culture other then what I have see from stories and movies from the time. So if there are any crrects to my setting, events, etc please tell me so and I will do my best to fix them.

Anyways, I have done my ressearch on this story and all characters involved and I will be changing some things to fit my interpretation of the myth. So please enjoy, sorry for any spelling mistakes, my spell check decided to stop working half way through this chapter. I heart reviews so please give me lots!

* * *

The soft rolling of waves was the only sound across a glistening white sanded beach, seagulls flew over head searching for their next meal, their low calls echoed off the rocky faces that surrounded the private beach. The warm sun, was directly above and brought warmth to the sand and made the sea all that more inviting to swim in.

Not many could access the beach, mortals would have a hard time climbing down the cliffs to get to it, leaving water the only safe way for a human to get to the beach. However even if a human did discover the beach on the lone island that was alone in the sea they would find no fresh water or shelter there.

But for a nymph, the beach could be a private paradise.

Among a small cluster of rocks and shells sat one nymph, a Nereid to be exact. It was Amphitrite, one of the youngest Nereids. Unlike her sisters who liked to swim and play around with the higher deities she preferred to explore and have fun.

Amphitrite turned her head looking down at the sands were she currently had a display of shells before her, she had been collecting them with plans to make herself a necklace before the next gathering of Nereids at Naxos. A tiny little crab scurried along the sand coming closer to the young nymph having recognized that she was not as human as she appeared. Amphitrite smiled to the little sea creature and lowered her hand and let one of her fingers graze over the back of his shell.

"Well little friend, is this enough?" she asked the crab as she examined the shells before her. All were pearly white and smooth, she was sure she had more than enough for her necklace but figured she might as well have more than needed. The crab clicked it's pincers in approval which made the nymph laugh.

"Very well then, I will start working then." She said softly as she picked up a few shells and then pulled a long silk string from her dress. Unlike her sisters who preferred to dress in blues and purples to match the sea, Amphitrite liked to dress in pure whites and creams, colors that matched sandy beaches, pearls and shells like the ones she had now,

"A little help please?" she asked holding the thread to the crab, who cut it to size for her. Amphitrite smiled and then began to skilfully thread the shells onto the thread.

The waves rolled up further onto the beach and had begun to tickle her toes, not that she minded. Sea nymphs loved the sea, and could hardly stand to be away from water for very long. As she worked away on her jewellery the crab started to circle around her toes and chase and run from the waves as they washed up and faded away from the beach.

Taking a moment Amphitrite lifted her head, the sun was starting to lower itself from it's midday position and towards the western horizon. A northern wind started to pick up and made her fair hair bounce and tumble in the wind. By dusk all Nereids would be at Naxos and the festivities would begin. Mostly dancing, and some games between them.

Since there were fifty of them it was always a challenge to keep up with each other, some would travel the seas, some became fast friends, followers and consorts to various gods and goddesses.

She had spent the past few months also wandering the Aegean Sea, her home but did so in the company of her marine friends. Dolphins were her most loyal of friends and would accompany her to every destination, second were seals who had the most interest in playing with her rather than exploring the ports of human cities.

Last she heard of her sisters was when she visited the last city and had ventured into a temple of Poseidon. Hiding in many of the various pools she listened to human sailors who came to pray to the sea god for safety at sea, or for a plentiful catch of fish, as they talked about the god.

Apparently the humans had heard of Poseidon was so powerful that he was always surrounded by many beautiful nymphs of the sea. Amphitrite smiled at the idea at first but had later found out from her sister Theo that it was true that most of her sisters had become followers and some consorts of the mighty sea god.

Though the news had surprised her Amphitrite knew that whoever her sisters decided to consort themselves with was nothing relevant to her, she had never met the sea god except for the few time she had glimpse him at some gathering or another.

Water rose up and splashed across her legs and drew Amphitrite from her thoughts. Looking down at the necklace in hand she started to put more shells on until the string was full. Holding up her work to the fading sun she smiled and then tied the jewellery to her neck.

"There all done." She announced to the crab that had now resorted to digging in the sand beside her. The crab momentarily stopped and looked to her before resumed his previous task.

"Well little friend it seems I better be going if I plan to get to Naxos on time." She said to the little crab before stroking his shell once more before getting up. She walked once more down along the beach leaving a soft trail of foot prints behind as she went. The sea nymph took her time knowing she could arrive a little late to the gathering. Reaching the other end of the beach she stood in the shallow water and gave out a low whistle.

A moment later there was high whistle in reply and dolphins suddenly burst from the water and swan up and circled Amphitrite, laughing the young nymph greeted them all and splashed with them before taking holding of one of the larger ones and slipping onto it's back.

"Alright, let's get to Naxos." She said to the dolphin and then whistled as the creature took off with speed. Naxos wasn't far but took some time to get there, it was a while before the island came into view and the sun was setting behind the Portara temple, which was where the Nereids would gather.

Reaching the shores she slipped off of her dolphin friend and smiled her thanks to them and splashed her hands in the water.

"See you later my friends, go find your dinner I promise there are plentiful fish nearby." Amphitrite said smiling as she moved out of the water and onto the sandy beach and up the stone stairs to the temple which had been built and long abandonded by humans, and now served to shelter any sailors that got lost on the seas.

Adjusting her chiton, the buttom soaked with salt water she soon spotted some of her sisters which had already gathered there. It was her sisters Cymo and Eudore who first noticed her and they got to their feet and ran to her. They moved with the liquid fluidness of sea nymphs and quickly embraced her in a hug.

"Amphitrite!" they both cried as they threw their arms around her. Amphitrite laughed and hugged her sisters back, also excited to see them after so long. Cymo was a very tanned nymph with dark short hair and had water lillies braided into her hair just along her left temple. Eudore however looked much more like her, she was tanned with fair hair, she was a little bit taller but that was only because she was older than Amphitrite. Next to her sisters Amphitrite looked much more youthful and childlike, she was shorter and pettite her sea blue eyes were wide and round, and she was considerabley paler, but even for a sea nymph who spent their days outside on the seas Amphitrite hardly had any sun in her skin.

"Come eat, we haven't seen you in so long." Cymo said and grabed her hand and pulled her to the area of the temple were her others sisters were sitting and eating different fruits and chesses. She could see that most were already there expcept for a few that she expected would arrive later.

"Wait. Amphitrite you're all wet, we should get you changed before dinner." Eudore said and then looked to Cymo before pulling Amphitrite off to change her chiton.

"Oh… I don't need to change, the water will dry soon enough." Amphitrite said trying to take her arm back from her sisters grasp. But Eudore turned and sent her a mischevious smile that said she had something else planned.

"Oh but we must changed you, you need to look your best. Poseidon may come visit us tonight!" Eudore said excitedly and laughed and started to get a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh… well I guess then." Amphitrite said in reply as her sisters whisked her off to change and fix her up for Poseidon's arrival. Little did the young nymph know that this night would be one that would change her life forever.

* * *


	2. Arrival at Naxos Part 2

Alright so I'm on a roll with this story, now we start with Poseidon's view of things, and then... well i can't give it all away you silly readers. If you want the goods then read the next 1, 800 + words to find out!

Remember I heart reviews so please show me a little loving.

* * *

Poseidon lingered in his underwater palace, his personal paradise, though the halls were often empty and quiet. Much like Hade's world and very unlike Zeus's heavenly palace. In Olympia all the gods and goddesses live and gathered theire which made it both a blessing and a curse. For as many people were their and having the comfort of other immortals, Poseidon found it to be quiet hectic at times and the other gods annoying with their problems and complaints.

It was times like this that Poseidon could truly relax, though even as much as he liked his solitude, he found it too quiet and too lonely. Even with the nymphs coming and going and woeing about him, and keeping him company both in the day and night, he found himself still lonely. Unlike his bothers Poseidon lacked one thing, a wife.

Hades had Persephone, and Zeus had Hera even though the king of gods was anything but loyal to his wife. A slight smirk graced his lips as he though about the King and recent Queen of the Underworld. Humans already knew of their pairings and told a dark tale of Hades kidnapping the goddess of Spring, but that was far from the truth of what happened.

Persephone had been the one to find Hades on one of his rare visits to Mount Olympus , and their romance bloomed from their. Of course Demeter was furious when she found out but in the end all was well and the God and the Underworld and the Goddess of Spring were wed a few months back under the condition that Persephone would return to bring the spring and lead it to summer.

Poseidon couldn't be happier for his brother and niece, they made a wonderful couple and their love was so strong that Poseidon never doubted them. Though Demeter was still sour about the whole idea.

Though when it came to finding a wife with Poseidon, it was easier said than done. Though he had many wonderful and lovely nymphs whom he bedded many times over none stood out as the one he could be loyal too. He knew that the nymphs were playful creatures and also consorted with other gods such as Apollo, Ares and Eros being a few.

Sighing he stroked his chin, as she gazed upwards from his throne. Another surprising thing about Poseidon was he apperance. Mortals constantly depicted him as an older man with a white burly beard and faded hair, though the sea god could make miself appear this way it was not his ture apperance.

Poseidon was a man with long cascading hair that rippled when he moved like the sea itself. His face was clean, strong and divinely beautiful. And his eyes were the deepest of blue waters which seemed to storm and rage like the waves of the raging sea during a storm.

As he looked up he noticed the fading rays of light and remembered that there was to be a gathering of the sea nymphs at Naxos. Having already said he would appear there at some point he got up.

Putting though of findings or even thinking about taking a wife in the back corners of his mind he thought about the nymphs. All of them in one place, one that he liked and ones that adored him. Surely such a gathering would be most pleasureable to attend too.

Rising from his throne made of marble that sparkled in the sunlight he walked down the steps leaving his triton behind, as he would not need it that night. He calmed the waters deciding that tonight sailors and ships would have easy passage, as Poseidon would be otherwise busy that evening.

"Might as well have some fun tonight." Poseidon said as he whistled calling his carriage which was pulled by dolphins. Taking the reins firmly in his hands he left out the main doors of his palace and head due east to the island of Naxos.

* * *

Amphritite walked out to the dining area now dressed in a pale creamy chiton which Cymo had picked out for her. Her sisters had also spent a great deall of time and effort on her hair, brushing out her curly waves of hair to fit perfect around her face as well as placing shells into her hair that accented her shell necklace.

Sitting down on a feather cushion Amphitrite started to eat some fruit and listen to her sisters speak. Cymo and Eudore talked busily beside her, the young nymph soon found that it was Poseidon that was the topic of coversation amoung them.

"He was everything I imagined and more, it felt like I had the sea inside me. Undoubtably one of the best lovers I've ever had." Amphitrite heard her sister Ianira say to Cymo.

'So they have been consorting with Poseidon.' Amphitrite confirmed in her mind as she drank some sweet juice and looked up, the sun was slowly setting over the horizon and music started to play, apparently some of her sisters had mastered music undobutably thanks to Apollo for granting them such gifts. Eudore smiled beside her and grasped onto her Amphitrite's shoulder.

"Come little sister. Let's dance!" Eudore said happily and pulled the young nymph to her feet and to the outside so they could dance in the last rays of the sun. Amphitrite smiled as well holding her sister's hand as they started to dance to the soft music flaoting over the night air. More of her sisters joined them in dancing and soon it became a vibrant dance of the nymphs.

Among her sisters she laughed and twirled the buttom of her chiton flaring out around her as she moved and twisted. It was time like this that Amphirite adored most, time with her sisters were they were all happy and paceful.

As the sun began to set Amphitrite found herself being lost in the dance, her movemtns became more natural and she began to feel more than think about her dancing.

Nymphs had always been creatures that were graceful and filled with beauty of the arts. But when a nymph danced it became much more than a dance. It was ritual they preformed, bringing out their most beautiful parts of themselves and letting their nature control them. A nymph could dance for days without noticing the time pass which made gatherings like this last for a week if not longer.

A circle began to grow as her sisters started to change in a much more ritual way, Amphitrite was centered with Cymo, Eudore, Opis, and Thetis. They danced around each other, their movements resembled the waves themselves that would dance together on the sea.

Amphitrite's laugher rang out as she circled and turned, her movements mathcing her sister's who danced with her.

* * *

Poseidon arrived at Naxos just as the sun began to set, the island was a familiar place to him and remembered it vibrant beauty which made it obvious why the sea nymphs would choose a place like this to gather.

Making his way up to the gathering point at Portara temple, as he got closer he could hear the low seductive beat and melody of music, this brought a smile to his face.

Dancing nymphs were certaining a sight to behold which made Poseidon all the more happier about coming to the gathering. As he came up he found the food but no nymphs, realising that they were dancing outside he stpped out.

Along the wall were six nymphs all playing the beautiful music as a few feet away their sisters danced. Letting out a sigh he could see the mass amount of nymphs dancingin a circular motion, all were lost in the dance which made it even more beautiful.

Leaning back against the wall, the sea god decided to just let himself watch and enjoy the sight before him. Many he recognized, and some her were vaguely familiar with while other he knew rather intimately. The nereids danced it a vibrant sea of colors, mostly blues and purples along with a few yellows which made them appear to look like rippling water as they move as a mass.

Then there was more movement, the nymphs spread out revealing the small group that had been centered by them. They surely looked to be the older of the sisters all dress in beautiful blues. But then something caught Poseidon's eye.

Out of the four sisters in blue he saw someone dressed in white. The figure moved out from the other nymphs and came into the sea gods view. Gasoing as his eyes came to see her fully, she was a pettite nymph, one he had not net before. His moved with more fluid grace than any of the others and her boyd moved with the most sensuality, her wavy sunlight hair moved and danced around her face of pale creamy skin, but it was her eyes that caught his attention, they sparkling in the low light. He could hear her laughter, which sounded like a bubblying springs and beautifuls chimes.

It was in that moment the nymphs became aware of his pressence, a few came over and grabbed his thick arms and pulled into into the dance, Poseidon went along all too preoccupied with the white nymph in the center. As he got closer the nymphs surrounded him, dancing to gain his attention. But their efforts were in vain, Poseidon only had eyes for one other.

As the god entered the dance the music changed and the ritual dancing ended and chaged to one more casual. The pettite nymph in white seemed to notice the change as well as her motions slowed and nearly made Poseidon whimper willing to have her keep dancing for him.

Her head turned and their eyes locked and suddenly there was no one else, around no other nymph trying to gain his favor. Slowly he stepped forward away from the others until he was standing before her. The nymph looked over him as realisation crossed her eyes and she glanced to her sisters then back to him.

Poseidon stared at the nymph before him, never had he before seen such beauty in a creature not even in Aphrodite. "Who are you?" he asked and the nymph smiled before replying. "Amphitrite."

It was at that moment Poseidon was lost to her beautiful sea blue eyes forever.

* * *


	3. Skin like Silk

**_Welcome to Jewel of the Sea, chapter 3! _**Thanks for showing so much interested guys my hits/visitors count is going through the roof, but it makes me sad that I **haven't had any reviews** yet. (Sniff). Just please leave a few words of either like, dislike, comments, concerns. And please be honest with me, I'm a big girl I can take it.

Anyways in case you all were wondering I do plan on making some very **interesting** twists as this story develops. Also I should tell you that after much consideration and input from my "editor" that this story may move up to an M rating in the future. So I would like some input from the readers about that, either stay put or move up just please put in a vote. Anyways I won't waste any more of your time since you are probably anxiously waiting to read the next chapter. Well without further adieu, here it is!

* * *

"Oh Poseidon! How wonderful you could join us!" Cymo cired as she came up from behind Amphitrite and towards the sea god. Poseidon was still staring at the nymph in white in wonder and slight awe. However the nymph at the center of his attention turned to one of her sisters and smiled before whispering to her. Poseidon shook his head as he turned and looked to the nymphs which were crowding around him.

"Yes..." Poseidon started and cleared his throat gently. "Sorry if I interuptted your dancing." Some of the nymphs laughed and gave small protests to his apology.

"Dear Poseidon, you know none of us mind your interuptions." the auburn haired nymph, Ianira said as she gently ran her hand over his chest giving him a suggestive wink. Poseidon just gave her a nod and brushed her of planning on heading closer to Amphitrite but Thetis stood before him blocking his way.

"Oh my lord, please come and eat with us." Thetis said with a reasuring smile. Poseidon paused for a moment as he looked up and saw Amphitrite over the yard with Cymo and Eudore, they were talking and she was listening with a beautiful smile displayed across her face. Thetis touched Poseidon's arm and nodded for him to follow her. This caught his attention, Thetis was a familiar consort of Zeus and also had been given the gift of knowing the future.

Thetis was probably alos one of the few nymphs who didn't constantly follow him, or one he had not consorted with. She was actually a nymph who was wise beyond her years, well... afterall she was the oldest of the 50 nereids. He remembered when he first met Thetis, she was with his brother Zeus, undoubtably after getting better aquainted with the king of gods in his bed chambers. But she had proven to be nearly as wise as Athena, and very intelligent when it came to problematic situations.

"Come my lord, you won't be disapointed." Thetis promised with a grin and Poseidon nodded as he turned and followed the sea nymph inside the temple. Many of the other nymphs followed them inside as well but Poseidon didn't look to any of them as they tried to shameless flirt, and throw themselves at him. Thetis lead him off to where their food was still placed out for eating and brought if to sit in the corner of lushious pillows and soft rugs. Shoeing away her sisters for a moment saying that they would overwhelm the sea god and chase if off if they did not give him a moment to breathe.

"You were staring very intently at my sister, my lord." Thetis said with a grin that told the sea god that this nymph was already aware of what they furture of this cituation was.

"Tell me what you know." Poseidon commanded and Thetis nodded her head slowly.

"As you wish, I have known for some time that my younger sister would be the one to catch your eye. But your futures are very clouded, I think many trials will befall you both, but to ignore each other will only bring you both pain and suffering of the heart." Thetis said as she looked around to he other sisters being sure that they had not tried to approach yet. Poseidon said nothing yet and only nodded his head slowly to what she said wondering what else the nymph knew but was not saying.

"What do you think I should do?" Poseidon asked as he eyes searched the room for Amphitrite, but he could not see her in the crowd.

"That is more for you too decide, I shall go find her for you." Thetis said before standing up, as soon as she did all the other nymphs turned and looked. Waiting for her to move away so they could take a place by the sea gods side. "I will be back as soon as I can."

Giving only a small galnce back before she dissapeared in the sea of her sisters, who immediately came over and sat around him. Poseidon sighed slightly as reached over starting to eat the food as he listened to the nymphs idle chatter. When one of them adresses him he would only nodd or shrug in response, his gaaze fixed in the direction that Thetis had left.

Soon the nymphs realised that he was concentrated on other things and started to talk amoungst themselves, some were already speculating it had something to do with when he came into their dance, and that something was going on with Amphitrite. Moments passed and some of the nymphs decided to dance as they got up and music started once again, not the same as before though. They danced very casually now, and some ate and others talked and laughed with each other.

Taking a drink of wine Poseidon sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, he was growing anxious. Had Amphitrite left, had she denied to come and see him? Certainly not, Poseidon had to tell himself. Convinced that she felt the same thing he had when they looked at each other, he knew he would come an see him. Drinking another sip of wine he noticed the nymphs around him turned to look at something, taking interest Poseidon looked up and turned his head in the same direction.

There stood Amphitrite, and she looked completely erethral. More divine and perfect than any goddess he knew. Had she looked his lovely when he saw her dancing? Her hair had a soft golden glow to it, and her eyes were the same piercing sea blue that instantly connected to his. Though Poseidon had never felt like this before he knew it was something he could not live without. Seeing her had now become as nessecary as breathing.

There was only a slightly pause when he first saw her before he motioned for her to come and sit with him. As he did a rosy blush crossed her face and she glanced to either side of him, Poseidon glanced aswell and saw that a nymph had already taken residence in sitting beside him. Just then Thetis once again came to the rescue.

"Ianira, Clio! Can you come help me with this? I need some help on the last minute touch up to Poseidon's gift." the older nymph said too her sisters which instantly got their attention and they got up and left his side and Poseidon grinned and looked to Amphitrite and motioned again for her to come over to him.

Slowly she began to walk over to him, Poseidon's eyes transfixed on her hips and legs. Though hidden by her chiton, he knew her legs were long and smooth and the same creamy color of skin as her face and arms. And her slender hips, he watched how they swayed as she walked, moving like peaceful waves. Though Poseidon couldn't help but notice how her hips seemed the perfect size for his hands to hold.

His eyes remained staring at her as she walked over and gracefully sat down next to him, her round blue eyes looking upwareds at him as she was much shorter than he was. A warm smile crossed his lips, which was a very rare occurance especially around others. In return Amphitrite smiled to him and her blush returned to her cheeks.

"You know that color is lovely on your skin." Poseidon said as he looked to her face, which looked so delicate and soft that he had to resist reaching out and touching her flushed cheek to test if it was as soft as he believed.

"Thank you my Lord." the nymph said softly as a coy smile came to her face.

"Just Poseidon please." he insisted, he wanted no formality between them. He wanted to hear her sweet voice say his name, and an even more primal part of him wanted to hear her scream it. But his pushed that thought away so he could concentrate on her right then and there.

"As you wish." she said softly and turned her eyes away from him and looked around to her sisters. Some were staring at them with obvious wonder, but Poseidon just ignored them keeping his attention on her. Music started to pick up which called more of the nymphs to go and dance but Amphitrite made no move to go or even want to go and dance again.

"How come I have not seen you before? I know almost all your sisters but they failed to mention you or for me to see you until now." Poseidon questioned, genuinly confused by how she had escaped his notice before. Surely they must not have met before, he would remember her and her beautifuly wide and deep blue eyes.

"I never really stuck around with my sisters, I liked to venture while my sisters... had well other interests." Amphitrite said and Poseidon closed his eyes listening to her soft voice though he felt a sting of guilt in his gut. She was undoubtably refering to her sisters consorting and spending all their time on him, and he could not deny that he had joined with her sisters many times over. But at that moment no other nymph caught his attention or kept hold of his thoughts. He would scorn all his past lovers if it meant she would give him a chance.

"I have seen you before if only once, but you were busy talking with your brothers and I didn't stay too long." Amphitrite continued and this caught Poseidon's attention.

"Where was this?" the sea god asked wondering when they had, had a chance to meet before but hadn't and as a result spent all this time without each other.

"Persephone's birthday, when she was born and was given her name by the Fates." she explained as her small delicate hands played with the creamy pale fabric of his chiton. Poseidon just nodded and mentally berated himself on how he could have let her slip by him that time. But then he made a resolve, no longer would she slip by him, she would not escape him.

"I had only come as a favour to Demeter, and left shortly after arriving." she continued and looked up to her sister who were dancing nearby.

"Amphitrite." Poseidon said which made the nymph turn and look at him once more a look of surprise on her face. She bit her lower lip softly which made jhim crazy with the idea of kissing those lips.

"Yes Poseidon?" Amphitrite asked, and he closed his eyes relishing the sound of his name in her voice, and his resolve grew. No matter what he had to do, no matter what he would have Amphitrite for his own. He knew no other would be for him from that day forward, no other would tempt him, no other would be good enough.

Opening his eyes again Poseidon looked to Amphitrite seeing her curious gaze waiting for him to give her a response he smiled and finally reached a hand out and touched her cheek. Her skin was softer than the finest sand, more smooth than the finest silk. Blush immediately returned to her cheeks which made his heart swell in his chest. Slowly he leaned closer to her pettite body and then his lips came in contact with her. And then he was in heaven.


	4. Mine

**Welcome to Chapter 4!** Thanks for all the support guys, it nearly brings a tear to my eye to see how many have read this story through the stats page. Anyways onto another chapter, sorry for taking so long life has decided to be hectic all at once. Plus I was celebrating Canada day. (Happy Birthday!) Now back to the story before I become distracted again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and sorry ahead of time for any spelling mistakes!

Remeber to review at the end please! I hearts!

* * *

Amphitrite felt the room became warmer as the dea god, Poseidon move closer to her. As she felt his hand touch her face her blood ran hot, and when his lips touched hers. It felt like the world had stopped and time had frozen. Heat exploded in the blood running under her lips and she was frozen at first in surprise. After a moment her body melted against his and she pressed back against his lips. He smelt of the sea, pure clean and beautiful with a hint of coral. His skin smooth as it touched her like calm waves.

She could hardly believe what was going on then, sitting with Poseidon and now kissing him. Remembering what had transpired only a short while ago...

As they were dancing she felt the wind change and the strong warm scent of the sea overwhelmed her nose. As she dnaced she smiled the scent made her feel the ocean and she danced like the waves smooth and graceful. But as her sisters parted around them she noticed something had entered the dance. As her sisters left her sid she spun turning to the disturnace and smelt the scent of the sea grow stronger. Turning she suddenly spotted the disturbance as the music changed in the background but it had gone unnoticed by all the nymphs.

The man who stood now surrounded by her sisters but he paid them no mind. His dark blue eyes as powerful and raging as the sea were locked on her, and she looked back to him. Unexpectedly she smiled to him, and her heart seemed to swell in her chest as she saw him. And the world around them seemed fuzzy, and for that moment it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"Who are you?" the sea god asked her with a wamr expression on his face, one she didn't expect to see on the mighty and merciless sea gods face.

"Amphitrite." she found herself saying the smile still on her face.

Just as suddenly as their moment started it ended as one of her sisters took Poseidon's attention and Eudore appeared at her side and took hold of her hand and pulled her away from the crowd of nymphs around the god to the other side of the courtyard.

"Oh the heavens! Amphitrite!" Eudore gushed as Cymo came up to her other side her smile just as wide as Eudore's. Amphitrite looked between her two sisters wondering what they were so happy about.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Cymo asked as she smiled and squealed in glee.

"Do about what?" Amphitrite slightly confused. Was she expectd to do something?

"About Poseidon of course!" both Eudore and Cymo said in unison. Shock flashed across her face as she heard this from her sisters, she blinked twice before she breathed in again. Glancing between the two at their expectant faces she bit her lip softly.

"Am I suppose to do something?" she asked shyly. Was there something that was expected of her, as she met a new god. Was that the reason he had looked at her so?

"Didn't you see the way he looked to you? I have spent much time around him and I have enever seen him look at someone like that before. Not anyone." Cymo said and Amphitrite felt a smiled spread across her face, a warm feeling rose up in her chest as she heard this. For some unexplainable reason it made her feel better to know that the look he gave her was shared with no one else. She blinked her eyes as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"And?" Amphitrite prompted her sisters who just smiled even more.

"You should go and see him!" Eudore smiled and laughed as if the answer was suppose to be obvious. Amphitrite felt her eyes widden at the suggestion and she glanced over their shoulders and to where Poseidon was. He was heading inside surrounded by a flood of nymphs following his every step she her face fell to see that. She lowered her eyes slightly to look at the ground and sighed.

"He is to busy with the others... he won't have time for me." Amphitrite said sadly as she looked up again to see the crowd dissapear inside.

"Nonsense! I am certain he will have time for you." Eudore said as she moved behind Amphitrite and started to fix her hair which had been ruffled by a combination of wind and dancing. Nowing better than to try and stop her sister, Amphitrite just let her fix up and play with her hair. Cymo had stepped closer and nodded approvingly to Eudore and smiled to her.

"Really guys I don't think it's what you say it is." Amphitrite insisted sadly, though she wish it was so. Both Cymo and Wudore shook their heads to her and sighed.

"Little sister, you do not know Poseidon. He takes very little interest in anything, even us nymphs who have kept him company before. But he was certainly interested in you, he even smiled before I doubted he was capable of such an action." Eudore explained as she circled around her younger sister to inspeact her hair and make sure she looked perfect. Amphitrite felt her heart flutter in her chest with hope, hope that Eudore spoke the truth and that maybe this was something special.

As music resumed but this time inside the temple, a faint laughter of her sisters could be heard and Amphitrite sat at the edge of a fountain. She thought over what Eudore and Cymo said and thought back to the first moment. She could clearly see his raging blue eyes in her mind, almost as he he was still there staring at her. Shivers ran up her spine and a smiled turned the coners of her lips upwards as she thought about him.

She didn't know how long as sat by the fountain imagining the sea god before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up Amphitrite saw Thetis standing over her a warm smile on her face. Blinking the younger nymph slowly stood looking to her sister with curious eyes.

"Come, Poseidon wants your pressence." Thetis said with a warm smile and then took hold of her hand before leading her back towards the temple.

"Wait. Tell me whats happened sister. Tell me what you have seen." Amphitrite said knowing that because of her gift, that Thetis knew something. Turning to look at her Thetis's eyes softened and she touched her sister's cheek.

"I have seen visions about you. You will be with him my dear sister, and he will make you happy. You futures are unclear but this much I know for sure. There will be no other man who will make you as happy as he will, for you to be without him is to be without your heart and you will pain terribly if you cannot be with him." Thetis said her voice low and soft as she hugged her sister tightly in her arms.

"But you will be happy with him." Thetis promised softly and then let her go and took hold of her hand again and brought her inside...

Now moments later she was kissing the very sea god that her sister had fortold would be the man for her, and that there could be no other than him. The thought both excited and terrified her. Excited because of the feelings and reactions he provoked in her, and terrified that she would not be good enough for this. She had no experience being with a man or having a man's affections, yet he was experienced.

Suddenly his lips left hers and Amphitrite opened her eyes to look up at Poseidon. His dakr blue eyes were no longer raging like before, now they smoldered like a hot spring both warm and inviting. She felt her cheeks heat up even more and a childish grin crossed over her lips. Silently his arms came around her and pulled her onto his lap.

If it were possible Amphitrite's cheek grew a dark shade of red as she was moved, his arms securely around her and locked her in place. Her chest against his and her face before his. He dwarfed her in size, as he was easily more than twice her size. His hands on her shoulders were large and firm, but still held her with a softness that showed a sense of protection.

"Poseidon..." she gasped out in surpised as he stared at her, the heat of his smoldering eye intensified as she spoke and another shiver ran up her spine.

"Amphitrite... you are mine. I will not let you go now... I can not..." his husky voice whispered to her and fire seemed to rip through her stomach and Poseidon held her closer to him. Though his words were straightforward and possesive it comforted Amphitrite, made her smile glad he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"I will not leave... I want... to be... yours." the words came out slowly from Amphitrite's lips and she smiled to the sea god who upon hearing her words smiled widely himself. How his smile made it feel like her insides were melting.

"Good." Poseidon said as he captured her lips again in a heated kiss. Around them her sisters stared at the two many in shock some in joy that their younger sister was now with the god. There was some hints of jealousy but none would do anything against their sister and her time with the god. Most thought she was just becoming anotehr other of his toys one he would use and then discard. How wrong they were.

Poseidon stood up suddenly his arms still securely around Amphitrite, their eyes only for each other as he stood. As he gathe her in his arms, holding her petite form to his chest he turned and gazed around the room to the other nymphs.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening." he said and nodded to the smiling Thetis who stood to the side with a bubbling Cymo and Eudore. He then turned and swept away from them, leaving out the front entrance with the young nymph still in his arms. As they descended down the stairs he looked down to her and Amphitrite smiled brightly up at him.

As they reached the water edge Amphitrite heard the sea god whistle and she turned her gaze away from him and to the water. A sea carriage slowly rose from the water and she smiled to see that it was pulled by dolphins.

"Come ma petite, my little Amphitrite." Poseidon said with a smile as he brought her to the carriage and then quickly whisked her off to her palace waiting deep beneath the waves.


	5. Important AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Alright readers! Sorry this isn't a chapter but one will be up within the next 24 hours I promise!

Anyways the reason for this AN is simple, with the posting of my next chapter there will be a major change to this story. I will be changing the rating from T too M due to highly sexual situations that will be taking place in the next and upcoming chapters. Of course I hope this doesn't turn readers away from the story, and if a clean version is needed so younger readers may continue on reading this story please tell me in a review and i will do my best to accommodate.

But from the reviews I have been getting it appears to me that most of the readersare in fact mature and that makes me very happy so I have decided on that fact to proceed into the M rating. Also my editor was very pleased with the idea.

(Editor = best friend)

Anyways thanks for all the support and I will have the next chapter posted soon!


	6. Night of Passion Part 1

Okay so as I promised we have a new chapter today! Man I am good. Now just as a second warning there has been a change in rating for this story, it in now rated M. (Little children hide your eyes) So as promised we will have a little lemon in this chapter. Sorry in the future for any spelling mistakes I missed! Anyways i know you really excited to get to the naughty bits so god ahead and read but please review!!

Thanks and love you all!

* * *

The water was calm and dark as the dolphin drawn carriage arrived at Poseidon's underwater palace. The shining ivory and pearl statues stood guard at the entrance of the vast and timelessly elegant palace. The white stone seemed to sparkle like a carefully polished jewel, the vast white collums made the entrance look vast and large. As the carriage came to a slow stop Amphitrite turned to fully see the palace and gasped at it's beauty. Once the carriage had stopped Poseidon pulled her noce again into his arms and dismounted.

"Welcome little Amphitrite, to my home." Poseidon said as he walked up the marble stairs to the main doorway which opened up into the main hallway.

"It's beautiful." The sea nymph breathed her round blue eyes moving to take in every tiny detail.

"I can think of one thing more beautiful." The sea god countered and smiled to her, the comment turned Amphitrite's ivory colored cheeks turn a shade of rosy red. Her eyes continued to look around the palace, the main hall lead right into the throne room. Pearl carved statues lined the hallways, of dolphins, whales, and other manner of sea creatures.

As they entered into the throne room Amphitrite's eyes grew wide and more round. The room was even more beautiful, a round fountain stood in the middle with a carved image of Poseidon surrounded by dolphions whose mouths sprayed out water. The floor was the same pure white ivory but now there was a mixture of blue tiles that created a vast and marvelous moseic. The moseic spread from the edges of the fountain and out to the corners of the room, centered was the globe, and dipictions of the sea, ships, fish and other creatures.

At the back on the room raised up on a platform was Poseidon's throne, also made out of ivory.

"Welcome to my throne room, it is seldom filled but enough come to see me here that it is nessecary." Poseidon said to her his husky voice echoing from the corners of the room. With a few quick and powerful steps Poseidon made his way across the room and up the steps to his throne.

Beside the throne was a stand which the sea gods powerful Triton stood waiting to be grasped my it's masters hands. A symbol of power, both capable to make the sea calm and peaceful and turn it to become raging and violent. Amphitrite had wondered breifly why she had never come to this place before, when all her sisters had probably visited and stayed here before.

Slowly sitting on his throne Poseidon pulled the sea nymph in his arms to sit comfortably in his lap. Lifting her head away from the room, Amphitrite turned her gaze to look at Poseidon.

"Do you like it?" he asked his voice low and husky.

Slowly Amphitrite nodded a smile spreading across her lips.

"I do. It's truly wonderful, everything my sisters told me it was." She said softly in response and watched as a smile spread across the sea god's face.

"I'm glad. You know I have many visit me here. Gods, immortals and mortal creatures alike. You sisters fill my halls and give life to this place, but still I feel alone." Poseidon said lifting his eyes from her to look across the room taking in every empty corner and space. Amphitrite kept looking to him, confused by this she knew he had bedded her sisters before and had them close so how was it that he was telling her that he was lonely.

"Though I have been around with others and had lovers before I never felt that anyone was close enough with me to fill the void I feel. But it was you…" Poseidon started as he moved his deep blue eyes back to stare at Amphitrite.

"You changed me, the moment I saw you dancing I knew there was something about you. I feel it even now, with your eyes and your smile you have made me finally feel that in this room that I am at home."

Amphitrite remained quiet as he spoke, his words resonating within her. Everything he said she knew she was feeling as well. In that moment that their eyes had met she felt that she had come home, that she had found something she never knew she had been searching for. After a moment of silence Poseidon moved and his arms moving around her, one arm wrapping around the middle of her back and the other around her shoulders. While a hand moved up to craddle the back of her head as he moved in closer, his nose merely inches from hers and his forhead brushing against hers.

"You've become part of me, the air I breath, and the food my soul needs. I don't think I can live without you near me, it nearly makes me loose my sanity to think I might have to part with you." Poseidon told her his dark blue eyes shimmering like the dark ocean, captured her bright sea blue eyes and held them in a gaze.

"I need you too much in my life to let you go." He finnished as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, as he breathed in her scent. His fingers curled into her hair feeling it's softness.

Amphitrite slowly raised her hands and placed them on either side of Poseidon's face feeling the warmth his skin gave off. Leaning her forehead against his she sighed softly as their noses touched.

"I… I don't know if I could live without you either." Amphitrite said softly her breath fanning over Poseidon's face. A noise that sounded like a low purr came from the sea god and he stood up quickly, still holding the seay nymph in his arms, her chest against his and her feet hovering almost a foot off the ground.

Without a word Poseidon covered her lips with his, claiming them is passionate heat. His hand fisted more into the hair at the back of her neck and Amphitrite slowly surrendered to him as she kissed his back her lips parting for him.

As she did she felt the sudden surge as he started to move whisking her away from the throne room and out a small set of inconspicous doors that lead away from the room they were just in.

Amphitrite could not pay attention as he navgiated the halls and was vaguely aware as he lead her into a new room. She was only truly aware of her location once she had been placed on a soft and inviting bed.

As she was placed down Poseidon pulled back breaking their kiss and Amphitrite got too look at the room. The bed was covered with dark blue silk sheets and she was placed in the middle of it Poseidon kneeled before her as he moved his hand and she heard the doors close across the room.

"I want to make you mine, little Amphitrite." He breathed as he lowered himself over her, hie nose brushing hers as his lips traced over her chin.

"Will you be mine?" Poseidon asked huskily

Her heart racing wildly in her chest, and the fire in her stomach slowly spreading she breathed in deeply and nodded slowly.

"Yes…" she breathed her voice almost failing her. But merely seconds after she gave her reply her lips had been once again captured by his.

His hands moved down her sides, skimming across Amphitrite's slender hips, one hand placed itself to cup her hip while the others moved down along her thigh.

Gasping against the kiss Amphitrite soon found his tounge probing her lips and in to meet her tounge and coax it into playing with his. Amphitrite quickly responded as she raised her tounge to his and slowly slid it along his.

Poseidon slowly moved the hand up from her hip to her neck and slowly took lout the clip that held her chiton together. Shivering in pleasure against his touched as arched herself up to him which allowed Poseidon to undo her clothing and quickly brushed it off an unwrap it revealing her to him.

As the cool air skimmed across her bare flesh a trace amount of goosebumps appeared and Poseidon pulled back from her and leaned up as his eyes took in her entire body. Feeling the heat of his stare made Amphitrite squirm slightly as she made a move to cross her arms over her chest but soon found Poseidon's large hands encircling her wrist and stopping her from doing so.

"You are perfect, don't ever hide yourself from me." Poseidon said with a low rumble that reminded the nymph of the sound of waves crashing against rock. Slowly she nodded and moved her hands back down her eyes still staring up at the god.

A smile crossed Poseidon's lips a a hand moved to cup Amphitrite's left breast and his mouth went to the other. A shudder racked the petite nymph's body as she felt his warm lips close over her nipple which had stood hard and erect for him.

His mouth sucked and nibbled at the nipple as his other hand squeezed her other breast while his thumb skimmed over the other nipple giving it some attention aswell. Rolling the niiple with his lips sent a maon flying from Amphitrite's mouth as she arched her back up to him.

A low chuckle came from Poseidon as she drew his mouth awa and moved to the other breast to give it the same attention the other had received. As his mouth began to suck at the other nipple she cried out her legs moved and her thighs clenched the sides of his waist.

A new fire erupted within her body, a low heat settled just below her hips and it nearly drove her crazy as she wanted to satistfy the feeling the fire had awoken in her. As Poseidon continued to tend to her breast hi hand moved down her sides and over her hips.

"Poseidon…" Amphitrite moaned his name softly. Hearing her call his name Poseidon lifted his head which made her whimper at the absence of his mouth on her breast. The sea god quickly removed his chiton and pulled her fully off her exposing both their bodies fully to each other.

Amphitrite looked down to his manhood and gasp and then held her breath at the sight of him. Color rose in her cheeks to see him fully, she worried that he was simply to large for her, sensing her worry Poseidon leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Worry not Amphitrite… you were made for me and I for you." He whispered as her hands moved down to hold her hips and she nodded slowly to him. Slowly a hand moved down to the nymphs core and slowly teased her with his fingers. Another cry on pleasure escaped her mouth as her head arched back her hands grabbed at the silk sheets beside her.

"That's it love… cry out for me." Poseidon commanded as he slipped two fingers into her silken depths of her womanhood. A gasp came from Amphitrite as she felt the heat in her flick and rise but not enough to statisfy her new craving. Her hips rocked against his hand urging for more and Poseidon was more than willing to comply.

Slowly he moved his fingers in and out from her core earning pleased moans from his nymph, seeing how he could contorl her with merely his fingers brought a great sense of pride to him, but he was more pleased with her reactions to his touch. Every move she made made his member swell and grow painfully hard with desire for her, but he knew he had to be carefully with her that he had to get her ready for him to take her.

Slipping his fingers deep into her, he felt her become more slik and wet for him and he knew it was nearly time for him to make her his for all time. As she moved her hips up Amphitrite suddenly felt Poseidon's hands withdraw completely from her and she have a whimper in protest and she opened her eyes worried she had done something wrong.

As her sea blue eyes opened she found her lips meeting with his and she kissed him back as she writhed under him her body needing him more than ever. As she moved she found his hands taking her waist and lifting her up a bit until his hard member was pressed against her opening.

Pausing he released her lips to look at her.

"Amphitrite I am going to make you mine now." He said lowly and huskily which made her even more crazy with need. She nodded slowly to him and grinded her hips wanting him in her.

"I'm ready…" she breathed as she looked up to him know he needed her as much as she needed him. A smile crossed his face and he kissed her again as he slowly eased himself into her.

The kiss was passionate as he entered her, using every bit of slef control to not rush and take her fast and hard. She was delicate and so petite he wanted to make it special, wanted to worship her body and enjoy every inch of her. A groan of pain escaped her lips and Poseidon slowly down to an excuriating level only moving in inch by little inch.

As he wall to the small barrier in her he found himself shocked. Not only was Amphitrite pure in heart and appearance but she was completely sacred and untouched by anyone. Unlike those other nymphs he had bedded, he was fully aware that Amphitrite was pure. Nymphs were playful creatures and would sleep with many gods and immortals alike but Amphitrite had not.

She had saved herself and now was giving everything to him. The thought made him humbled and happy all at the same time. He would be her first and only lover.

* * *

**REVIEW NOW!!**


	7. Night of Passion Part 2

Alright! Time to get back to the madness. Sorry but I decided for the bold and "hot" chapter that I wrote before I gave myself a little time off before finnishing chapter 6. Please don't hate me for taking so long! Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter (wink wink), yeah I mean you all you dirty readers! Well then you will be happy to find out that the passion continues! Duh Duh DUH!

Anyways very special thanks go out to **CuteANDSexy17, Alkedema **and **YolandaFriella** for reviewing the last chapter, you two recieve much love and thanks from myself anf I would like to dedicate this chapter to you two. And for the rest of you readers remember to review please, your input and feedback is very important to me. And you too will recieve a shoutout!

Now without further ado, on with the show!

* * *

Poseidon was still overwhelmed with the discovery of Amphitrite's virginity, the nymph under him noticed his pause and waited a moment for the dull throb of pain to dissapear before she said a word. A confused look crossed her face as she felt Poseidon stop as soon as he broke past her barrier and she lifted a hand and gently brushed the side of his face drawing his attention back to her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked looked up at him her bottom lip pouting out in a look of worry. Poseidon looked down at her shining sea blue eyes that shimmer of worry within them and a warm grin crossed his face as he felt her soft hand on his face.

"No. Nothing if wrong... quite the opposite you are absolutely awemazing." Poseidon said and then leaned his face down and then quickly captured her lips with his own. He felt her instantly surrender to him and his hands moved up her sides gently holding and caressing her body under him. Slowly he eased his hips forward pushing deeper into her warm depths and he felt her hips in sync with his, a groan erupted from the both of their throats. Their lips broke and Poseidon looked to Amphitrite's face making sure he asn't hurting her with his movements, but again to his surprise he saw a smile on her face and felt her hands appear on his hips and try and pull him clsoer to her.

"More..." Amphitrite breathed out slowly and looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"With pleasure..." he replied and then slowly slid himself in further which provoked a moan from the beautiful nymph. He kept the movement slow wanting to savour it and also to prevent any pain to Amphitrite. As he slid himself to be fully sheathed in her he felt a ripple of pleasure pass through his body and into his petite nymph's body. He quickly adorned her face with kisses as he took a moment to enjoy their complete joining.

After a moment he slowly rocked his hips against her which prompted another groan from Amphitrite. Here fingers dug into his skin as he slowly drew himself out of her and then quickly pushed back into her. The motion brought waves of pleasure to them both, the nymph gave a soft cry which was music to Poseidon's ears and felt her arch her back under him. The straining of her body caused her inner walls to grip him tighter and a low growl came from the back of his throat and he leaned his head in to gently place light kisses up her throat.

"You continue to do that my dear... and I am loose all sanity I have." he whispered heatedly into her ear. Amphitrite sighed in response and rocked her hips again, silently asking for more. Poseidon grinned at this and placed his large hands on her hips and gently resumed his motions so slowly moving out and in to his beloved nymph.

"Please... faster." Amphitrite whimpered softly as she leaned her head up and her lips came in contact with the skin of his chest. Slowly the sea god complied with her request as he withdrew in one shift motion and then swiftly pushed himself back in. A shudder racked through both of them which only encouraged Poseidon to continue these motions and to go faster. As their motions become harder, hotter and faster, Poseidon moved his hands from holding her hips to wrapped around her and pulled her body up. The slight change in their positions allowed him to penetrate her deeper and cause her to writhed and squirm in his arms as his member hit a new spot in her. Amphitrite let out a small cry, her need for release growing, as was his.

"Please... I'm so close." Amphitrite whispered her lips brushing against his skin and sent shivers down her spine.

"Then scream for me, little Amphitrite... come for me." Poseidon commanded in a soft firm voice, as his pulled back and then quickly thrust back in reaching, straining to get deeper into her. The nymph let out a cry in response as her body shuddered as pleasure exploded deep within her, and with one final thrust Poseidon joined her as bliss took over his world.

Waves of aftershocks over came them both as Poseidon leaned down just barely able to use his arms to hold his body off her petite one. His manhood was deeply planted within her and her walls clamping down around him keeping his manhood within her. Once the waves of blissful pleasure slowed he heard Amphitrite giggle under him and he look down at her a smile on his face. His eyes filled with love and adoration for the nymph lying below him.

"That was amazing... Poseidon." she gasped between deep breaths and mixed giggles of joy as the pleasure still coursed through her body. Poseidon chuckled lowly and shook his head at her words.

"No... my dear Amphitrite, you are abosolutely amazing." Poseidon corrected which cause her to blush and he only chuckled as he gather her body in his arms, keeping himself deep her, he moved them both further up his bed and held her close in his arms as he lay them down.

"And I am never letting you go. Ever..." he whispered into her ears and then captured her lips with his own. Amphitrite wiggled in close as they kissed and Poseidon enclosed her in his arms and sighed happily as he pulled hi lips away from her. Fatigue was taking over them, he could see it in her eyes and he silently tucked her against his chest and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Sleep now, my beloved Amphitrite." Poseidon said softly to her and he felt her nod against his chest and he held her firmly to him. He waited as he listened to her breathing, which slowly evened out as she fell into a deep sleep. Smiling he kissed the top of her head and then settled down to sleep, everything in that moment seemed perfect and his sighed happily as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted into his own peaceful slumber.

* * *

Morning seemed to come far too soon for Poseidon's liking. His eyes opened to his room being brightly lit, but to his joy he found Amphitrite still nestled in his arms and sound asleep. Smiling he kissed Amphitrite's forehead and stared down at her sleeping face. His chest swelled and nearly burst with happiness, nothing in the world could make him happier than the nymph lying in his arms could.

The mighty sea god knew he had fallen hard for the beautiful and mysterious Amphitrite, knew that in a single night she had become his reason and heart. That he needed her as much as he needed air, food and even the sea itself. That even the very idea of being without her made him want to wail and fly into a rage.

As he thought the young nymph moved in his arms, her bright blue eyes opened and turned and looked up at the god who held her.

"Poseidon?" Amphitrite asked softly breaking him from his deep thought. Poseidon glanced down and met her inquisitive gaze and smiled as he brought her up with his arms and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was brief but flowing and warm. As he pulled away he removed an arm around from her and lifted it up to her face and brushed soft of her sunlight hair away from her face.

"Morning my darling Amphitrite." Poseidon said softly now placing a kiss on her temple, a smile crossed his lips seeing her flushed cheeks. She wiggled ever so slightly in his arms and tilted her head up higher to see him. Lifting her small delicate hands, Amphitrite stroked along his jaw and chin and then a soft giggle escaped her throat.

"By the heavens..." Poseidon groaned feeling her electric touch on his face. And he immediately held her tightly and then flipped them so he was leaned over her once again. It had to be the single most sexy sight the sea god had ever beheld. To see his beloved nymph slpayed on his bed, her hair spread out across the pillows, her body open and ready for him.

And he was going to have her, like he had her last night. Only this would last much longer and they would enjoy it over and over until the day once against turned into night. His lips descended onto hers and started into a heated dance with their tounges.

The doors to his room suddenly burst open and in ran a young male sprite, Poseidon ripped himself off of Amphitrite who squealed and pulled at the silk sheets lying in a mess around them. Poseidon felt his face burn with anger at being interupted, and he quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled them over Amphitrite hiding her precious body from the wide eyes of the sprite standing shocked in the doorway.

"What?!" Poseidon asked angrily turning to glare at the intruder.

"Well... uh... your brother, lord Zeus is here to see you." the sprite studdered shocked as he glanced from the nymph lying behind the sea god to the sea god himself with a terrified look on his face. Poseidon sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned and then mumbled something that sounded like, 'perfect timing', under his breath.

"Leave us... I will be there shortly." Poseidon commanded with a hard ruling voice of a king. Which proved to Amphitrite that dispite the side of Poseidon she had seen the night before there was still the part of him that was the hard and merciless ruler of the sea she always heard about. The male spirte scampered out of the room the doors flowing closed behind him.

Sighing once more Poseidon turned and looked down to the nymph on his bed, who had the sheets pulled up over her body and up to her nose and her face flushed a deep red of embarrasment. A smile crossed Poseidon's lips and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, I don't useualy have guests that my servants are unaware of." he told her as he pulled back the sheets away from her face and then kissed her lips tenderly before removing himself from the bed. Amphitrite sat up in the bed still holding the sheets to her body as she watched him move across the room to his closet.

"I shall go meet him, bath if you would like and then dress and met me in my throne room. I will make sure you don't get lost on your way there my dear." Poseidon said as he opened his closet and then produced a fresh chiton that was a regal deep blue and very befiting for the king of the seas. Changing swiftly he turned to find Amphitrite standing behind him staring up at him the silk sheets now wrapped around her body. Poseidon griined and gripped her by her forearms and lifted her easily off the ground and up to his eye level and kissed her passionately.

"We will continue where we were so rudely interuptted later." he promised which caused her to smile and blush.

"I look forward to it." the nymph said with a giggle as he placed her down on her feet and he turned before she could tempt him further to go back to bed and forget all about his brother who had come to see him. Not daring to glance back he left the room and paused outside the doors hearing them close behind him and then sighed as he headed to his throne room wondering what his brother could possibly want now.

* * *

Alright! There you go a very nice chapter as promised! Now I must tell you that I am having some difficulty deciding where to go with the story from here. i have a couple of ideas bouncing around but it is nothing definative yet. So i would love to hear my readers in put on their ideas or plot lines that I could consider for this story.

Please please please, reviews with your ideas/comments! They are much loved.


End file.
